


Liebesgeständnis

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Doc speaking German, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Doc is persuaded by Grian to speak some German. He uses the opportunity to pour his heart out to his crush. Honestly, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Grian/Docm77
Comments: 9
Kudos: 393





	Liebesgeständnis

**Author's Note:**

> There is an Audio Version of this on my tumblr, if you want to listen to me while you read along! :)
> 
> https://melon-wing.tumblr.com/post/621824697065259008/i-was-told-to-do-it-so-here-have-a-reading-done

They were sitting in the middle of the Hippie Camp, Doc and Scar, alongside the Hippies and False. All of them celebrating the end of their little ‘war’. All of them drinking and being cheery. Right across from him on the other side of the fire sat Grian, eyes sparkling and looking at Doc expectantly.

“Come on. Say something. Anything! I want to hear it.”

Doc rolled his eyes. He should have known it was a bad idea to tell Grian that English wasn’t his native language. That little guy was too curious. Doc just sipped on his drink again, shrugging.

“Guten Abend”, he said flatly, about to turn back to Ren, when Grian let out an exasperated whine. Doc’s eyes snapped right back at that sound, a blush making its way onto his cheeks. That needy whine did things to his brain, that he didn’t really want to think about again.

“Doo~ooc. Not fair. Even I could say that. Pretty please. For me. Give me a few sentences at least. Please. I’m begging you.”

Doc felt a shiver run down his back and all his hairs were standing up at the pleading tone. He averted his eyes, only to look directly at Ren’s smirk.

“Yeah dude. Do it for Grian. Wouldn’t you do a~anything for him?”, Ren teased and Doc swore he’d hit Ren if it wouldn’t make him seem even more suspicious than him being so flustered already did.

Doc cleared his throat, turning back to Grian, looking at his soft face, illuminated by the warm light of the campfire.

“Grian...”, Doc cleared his throat again. “Du… Du bist wunderschön. Jedes Mal wenn ich dein Lächeln sehe, fängt mein Herz an schneller zu schlagen.” A small smile crept onto Doc’s face at the way Grian looked at him in amazement. He paused for a moment and Grian shook his head, mouth slightly agape.

“Whatever you are saying, please keep going. It’s… It’s really nice.”

Doc’s smile widened. He started to feel more confident now. Grian wasn’t understanding him, so it didn’t really matter what he was saying. And he had been dreaming about saying all of this to Grian for so long now. Why not make this fantasy come true without having to worry about getting a bad reaction?

“Der Moment als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich X hätte einen Engel auf unseren Server eingeladen. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass du keiner bist. Deine Augen sind blauer als der Himmel und so verdammt schön.” Doc shrugged, his smile becoming even fonder and Grian leaned closer, the fire only making his face glow brighter. He looked so beautiful. “Ich hätte damals nie gedacht, dass ich mich so sehr in dich verlieben würde. Aber als wir das erste Mal mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht haben… Du bist lustig und klug und schlagfertig. Wenn wir zusammen sind, kann ich alles andere um mich herum vergessen. Ich habe zwei Kriege geführt um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.”

The party had suddenly gone quiet around them, everybody looking at Doc, but he didn’t even notice it, so lost in Grian’s eyes.

“Ich würde noch tausend Kriege führen, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dich jeden Tag sehen kann. Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Grian. Dein Lachen raubt mir den Verstand. Du verfolgst mich bis in meine Träume… Ich liebe dich.”

And that’s when the trance broke. Grian reeled back, eyes wide in shock and Doc mentally cursed himself for getting so carried away. Grian might not know any German, but people knew those three words in a lot of languages. He prayed that Grian didn't know. He prayed that Grian’s shock had another reason. He didn’t have that much luck.

“Doc… Did you just say that you love me?”

Doc’s face felt hot, as if he was running a fever and he was pretty sure the redness would even be visible in the dim light of the campfire.

“N-no?”, he said, his voice sounding more like a squeak than his usual low growl, making him only more embarrassed. The way Grian had distanced himself as soon as the words had left Doc’s mouth could only mean one thing. And he sure as hell would try to pretend it was all a misunderstanding

“It… I swear it’s not what it sounds! It just sounds similar! I… I said I’d get you. Like in the next war. Not… You know what.”

Ren laughed next to him and they both turned to look at their friend, who had a smirk on his face. “He told you, you are beautiful and that his heart starts racing every time he looks at you. He also said tha-hmmm” Doc hurriedly put his hand on Ren’s mouth, trying to stop him.

“What the fuck, Ren?!”

Ren just shrugged, looking at him innocently. He had never known Ren knew any German. How could he not have known that? How could he have miscalculated so badly. He would have never said all of this if he had known.

“Is that true, Doc?” Doc turned back around to Grian, heart beating high in his throat. Grian didn’t seem disgusted or angry. He just looked at him curiously, something glowing in his eyes.

“I… I don’t… I mean… I am...”, Doc stuttered, not knowing what to say. He didn’t do emotions! He didn’t know how to handle stuff like that if he didn’t plan ahead.

He needed a plan.

He didn’t have a plan.

His hand slipped from Ren’s mouth and Grian’s eyes instantly snapped to Ren.

“What else did he say?”

Doc wanted to slap his hand back over Ren’s mouth, but suddenly Impulse and Scar sat down on either side of him, each taking hold of one of his arms. He struggled a little, but they wouldn’t let him go.

“Ren, please. Don’t. Don’t do this to me”, Doc pleaded, looking at his best friend with wide eyes. Ren wouldn’t betray him like that, would he? He wouldn’t embarrass Doc like that in front of Grian. This was humiliating and Grian was going to either laugh at him or hate him.

But Ren didn’t seem to care about his pleading, continuing on as if Doc hadn’t said anything.“He said the first time he saw you, he thought you were an angel. Also some pretty gay bullshit about your eyes being so freaking blue...” Ren rolled his eyes.

Doc dared to throw a nervous glance at Grian who seemed annoyed and Doc felt his heart sink.

“Ren! Don’t make fun of it. Do it properly!”, Grian complained, a small and oh so cute pout on his face.

And suddenly next to the ungodly amount of embarrassment Doc could also feel hope blooming. Grian wasn’t laughing at him yet. And he sounded so interested in what Ren had to say. Maybe… Just maybe he had a chance. Maybe his feelings weren’t as one-sided as he had always thought.

“Yeah yeah. Sorry. It is just so cheesy. Didn’t know the big bad man had it in him”, Ren teased and then went back to translating. Doc groaned, knowing what was to come, “He said that when you spent more time together he noticed how funny, clever and witty you are. When you guys are together he forgets everything around you. Oh and he also just started those two wars to get your attention.”

Ren turned back to Doc, rolling his eyes.

“You so could have told me that, mate. I would have found a far easier way to get the gremlin’s attention. I would have smuggled you into the Hippie Camp at night or something like that.”

Grian made an impatient sound and Ren sighed, muttering something about why he was even helping these idiots under his breath before continuing. “He would start a thousand wars for you, if that meant he could see you every day… Doc, I’m so not joining you on that my man. I’m tired of this shit…” Ren glanced at Grian and raised his arms defensively. “Yeah, sorry continuing. You drive him crazy and your laughter is making him lose his mind. You also seem to follow him into his dreams and…”

“I love you...”, Doc finished, wanting to say the words himself while looking at Grian, trying to convey how much he meant what he had said with his eyes alone. Doc was nervous, he was sweating, he felt like he was about to vomit and his heart was racing waiting for Grian’s answer.

And before Grian even answered, the way he smiled made all of Doc’s worries disappear.

“I love you too, Doc.”

Doc jumped up, when Impulse and Scar finally let him go, hurrying around the fire and pulling Grian up by his collar.

“You sure?”

Grian giggled and it made Doc feel so warm inside. Instead of assuring him with words, Grian just gently put his hands on Doc’s cheeks pulling him into a soft and loving kiss.


End file.
